General Morshower
General Morshower is a supporting character in the Transformers Cinematic Universe. He appeared in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Transformers: Dark of the Moon and Transformers: The Last Knight. He was portrayed by Glenn Morshower. History 'Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009)' As Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Marine General Morshower oversaw NEST's anti-Decepticon activities in real time from the Pentagon. During the mission to Shanghai, Morshower authorized NEST to deploy once he learned that the Chinese had sealed off the airspace around the suspected zone. It did not take long to confirm a Decepticon presence, but said Decepticon started things off with a bang, forcing Sergeant Epps to request air assistance. Morshower lowered his head in displeasure as a subordinate authorized gunships to deploy. Following the Shanghai operation, Major Lennox requested an immediate video debriefing upon return to Diego Garcia, where Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, informed Morshower of a warning the rampaging Decepticon had given them: "The Fallen shall rise again". However, at that moment, Theodore Galloway, the National Security Adviser who had been appointed White House liaison following Shanghai, took the time to air some of his complaints. Morshower had not been informed of this appointment by the President, and dryly noted that he must have missed that memo. Morshower let Galloway rant and generally disrespect NEST and his officers for a while before finally cutting in on the comment that the transmissions the Autobots sent into outer space weren't vetted by the White House, saying that Lennox and his men had vetted the transmissions, and he believed that they were beyond reproach in his experience. Galloway was more respectful to the Chairman than he was to the rest of NEST, but only slightly, saying that as far as President Obama was concerned, no one was above reproach. However, the Decepticons had been listening in on the video communication and had learned that the AllSpark shard was held on Diego Garcia. Morshower soon learned that there were five unknown objects diving to the ocean floor in the Laurentian Abyss, at a time when there was only a single submarine on station. Morshower declared that they had a problem, which soon came to pass: the Decepticons had resurrected Megatron. After Megatron killed Optimus Prime while trying to capture Sam Witwicky, the U.S.S. Roosevelt was destroyed, along with an attack on Paris. As Morshower was being informed of what had happened, a message from "The Fallen" appeared on all communications across the globe: turn over Sam Witwicky, or Earth will be destroyed. Galloway used this to place himself in charge of NEST and shut down the team, taking the remaining Autobots back to Diego Garcia under guard. Morshower was displeased with this particular move, but he had a national strategy to coordinate. While coordinating said strategy, Morshower received a note from Lennox with coordinates for the Gulf of Aqaba and a single message: "Prepare to bring the rain". Morshower recognized that Lennox had a better idea of what was going on than their national security adviser, and told his men to be prepared to back NEST up if it came to a fight, but wanted better confirmation. Morshower then learned that Witwicky had been spotted one hundred miles from Aqaba, which Morshower took as further confirmation. Once NEST had arrived at said coordinates, they tricked Galloway into parachuting out of the plane carrying them and called Morshower. Galloway demanded that the General tell him where he was, but Morshower hung up without so much as a goodbye. Although he would have been amused by Galloway's predicament, Morshower was concerned that Galloway could contact them while Lennox and his men could not. Heading to NEST's control room, Morshower learned that they couldn't establish contact with NEST, while something had blinded all their satellites above the area. Morshower ordered his men to contact Egypt and Jordan to deploy some air assets to locate their men. Once they saw that hell had opened up in the area, Morshower ordered every available armed unit to the region. The forces managed to arrive, and the day was saved. 'Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011)' General Morshower appears at the Pentagon where he discusses the Decepticons around the world by William Lennox, but later they received information that Sentinel had sent an audio record to the UN. General Morshower reports that their bombs were knocked down and they could not make their way to Chicago because of Decepticons fighter ships. 'Transformers: The Last Knight (2017)' General Morshower and Lennox find out that Megatron and his Decepticons began to act and search a staff, Morshower says that he and his squad will have to action with TRF but Lennox refuses because they do not understand that the we fought along with the Autobots against the Decepticons, they hope that Optimus Prime will return on Earth. General Morshower After a while Megatron got in touch with TRF took hostage two CIA agents and offers an exchange to release his team of Decepticons. Morshower says that you need to use Megatron to bring their staff and Lennox to take it. Morshower and Lennox learn that Yeager and Bumblebee set off England Megatron began to pursue them and Lennox begins starts flying to England with his detachment, Lennox arrives to the Fifth Fleet of the USA being in England. General Morshower learned from Lennox that Optimus was back and gave the coordinates of the ignition chamber. Then General Morshower orders the military to retreat and use nuclear weapons because it is impossible to get inside the camera. Lennox tells General Morshower about the camera but nothing worked. Gallery 20833be6-0776-477c-9640-9c58c9cd684c_screenshot.jpg|General Morshower in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen fhd009TSR_Glenn_Morshower_001.jpg Transformers Revenge of The Fallen_SC_2859.jpg Transformers Revenge of The Fallen_SC_2860.jpg fhd011TDM_Josh_Duhamel_003.jpg|General Morshower in Transformers: Dark of the Moon General Morshower Dark of the Moon.2011.jpg Transformers.The.Last.Knight.2017.BDRip-AVC.RUS.stalkerok.new-team_20180727-16194212.jpg|General Morshower in Transformers: The Last Knight General Morshower.jpg Transformers.The.Last.Knight.2017.BDRip-AVC.RUS.stalkerok.new-team_20180727-16210086.jpg Transformers.The.Last.Knight.2017.BDRip-AVC.RUS.stalkerok.new-team_20180727-16223191.jpg Transformers.The.Last.Knight.2017.BDRip-AVC.RUS.stalkerok.new-team_20180727-16324403.jpg Transformers.The.Last.Knight.2017.BDRip-AVC.RUS.stalkerok.new-team_20180729-13484116.jpg Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Military Category:Leaders Category:False Antagonist Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Patriots Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Officials Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Theatrical Heroes